


Souvenirs d'un·e Autre

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [20]
Category: La Passe-Miroir - Christelle Dabos, La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: (J'aime si fort ces personnages), (Tellement underrated), Donc je vous présente mon shitpost sur l'Archiviste, Gen, Je voulais écrire sur Thorn mais ma lecture du livre date trop, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Ophélie adorait apprendre à lire avec son grand-oncle, et découvrir des coutumes d'autre temps, d'avant la Déchirure. Mais son grand-oncle avait encore beaucoup à lui apprendre - notamment à lâcher moins souvent ce qu'elle lisait.





	Souvenirs d'un·e Autre

**Author's Note:**

> Ophélie m'avait manqué. Si fort.  
> Je vous avoue que je voulais avoir relu correctement le livre avant d'écrire dessus, mais faute de temps, je n'ai pas pu développer la relation entre Ophélie et Thorn (alors que je les aime tellement fort), mais promis, ça viendra. En attendant, voici un petit bout de pre-canon, en espérant que ça vous plaise !  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

De la joie et du bonheur.  
Des rires face à la surprise cachée dans le papier cadeau, des mains pleines d'impatience qui tourne les pages avec empressement, un nom écrit tout au début avec fierté, de la colère face à une rature, de la fatigue face à la faute qui allait désormais orner à jamais l'obj...  
Ophélie laissa tomber le carnet au sol, sans même y faire attention. Dans son dos, son grand-oncle grogna dans ses moustaches.  
\- C'est quand même sacrément étonnant ça ma fille, t'es la meilleure liseuse de ta génération, et tous les objets te filent entre les doigts !  
L'enfant rentra un peu plus le cou dans son écharpe sans répondre, se baissant pour ramasser le carnet que l'archiviste lui avait apporté pour qu'elle s'entraîne. Elle découvrait encore tout juste ses pouvoirs, mais d'après son grand-oncle, elle avait d'immenses capacités - si seulement elle n'était pas maladroite au point de faire tomber tout ce qui avait le malheur d'atterrir dans ses mains.  
Une main maladroite tapota quelques secondes son épaule, et Ophélie nota à quel point son grand oncle et elle étaient autant mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre quand il s'agissait de contact humain et rassurant. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle se sentait plus proche de lui que de n'importe quel membre de sa famille.  
\- En tout cas, bravo, tu es remontée bien vite jusqu'au propriétaire.  
A travers ses gants de liseuse, l'enfant eut encore quelques fragments de la joie du propriétaire en découvrant son cadeau de Noël. Un discret sourire orna ses propres lèvres, alors que ses doigts effleuraient les pages couvertes d'une écriture que plus personne ne pouvait désormais lire.  
Oui, c'était là qu'était sa place.


End file.
